The present invention relates to a device intended to supply a clock for an external bus of a serial type which includes at least one clock wire and one data wire, in a microprocessor system provided with a central processing unit with an internal address and data bus arrangement connected to the central processing unit and to an operation codes memory.
The invention is applied in particular in microprocessor systems used in automatic devices, for the control of professional or domestic electrical devices, such as for example audio-video systems. In the prior art, a device for a serial bus of the abovementioned type supplies the clock and the data by means of a plurality of instructions. This limits the data transfer speed on the bus.